Squall
by Wind Maester
Summary: Was he ever meant to realise betrayal? Short piece about Squall's past...


**~~Squall~~**

He was strolling along the beach alone, hearing the whispers of the waves gently caressing his little toes. The afternoon breeze blew past his wavy brown hair, sweeping against the delicate jaw line, one that hasn't been roughened by age. His pert nose stood proud, breathing in the salty sea gust. He tucked his arms behind him, tiny imprints formed on the sand as he kicked his toes. Until he felt something against his legs.

Looking down, he spotted a seashell, those that Sis would like. Eagerly, he picked it up, hoping he could pass it to her when she came back. Clumps of wet sand had gathered beneath the shiny surface, and he swept it off, cleaning with seawater. He didn't care if his pants were getting wet. The currents were getting bigger, washing bits of sand and seaweed all over his new trousers Matron had given him earlier that day.

_Sis would like it_. He was a small child, wanting to please everyone, and hoping people wouldn't hate him. He didn't want to be hated. Sis liked him, and he knew that. She had always shared her sweets and biscuits with him, and this time he would give the shell to her. The corner of his lips lifted at the thought.

The little boy didn't realise Matron was watching him from the house, seeing him get his feet wet in the whitish bubbles, the eddies of the waves. She saw him concentrated on his newly acquired treasure, and knew whom he was about to give it to. Children are so predictable and naïve. 

Regretfully she had sent his dearest kin away, for fear of the coming of a Sorceress War. She turned away from the windowsill she had been leaning on.

Settling down in a rocking chair, she took the doll from the shelf. It was Ellone's favourite, and she had left it behind for Squall. For remembrance's sake. She cuddled it near her chest, and wondered if she had done the right thing by sending her away. Ellone had possessed the special abilities no sorceress had, and she was afraid it would fall into wrong hands. That would be disastrous. Her only bet would be to have the little girl put on board the White Seed ship.

Squall and the rest of the children had witnessed the sails of the ship rise, its mast erected gallantly, and that Ellone was in her best dress as Matron combed her tresses, whispering in her ear. _Say goodbye, Elle, and we'll miss you._ Somehow, she had understood, known that she needed to go. Turning to Squall, she hugged her doll once more, and presented it to her brother. Meekly, he accepted it, beads of crystal tears forming by his eyes.

"I'll keep this for you, Sis. Come back. soon." She had nodded and smiled, ruffling his hair and wiping his tears with a hanky.

And she disappeared behind the white sails, disappeared beyond the horizon.

Still on her rocking chair, Matron peered out of the window. The little boy got up from his crouching position, and turned towards the field beside the house. Matron sensed a little hesitation in him, but sped off finally towards the field.

"Squall! Where are you going?" She was immediately behind him, chasing him as he flew across the meadow.

"I'm going to find Sis!" _I've got to give this to her._ He held on to the shell tightly, running, but unsure of a direction.

_I'm not alone, am I? Sis. She wouldn't desert me. _He peered towards the sky, praying to Hyne, hoping Sis would return. A stone was hidden beneath the grass, and he tripped over it, falling on his knees. The shell was released from his hands, and it flew before him, dropping a few metres in front of him, and landing in the midst of the undergrowth.

"Sis!" 

The tiny boy scampered up, ignoring his fresh wound on the knee, crouching before the rich grass. He was tearing out the clumps of grass to try to uncover the shell. Thorns prickled his hands, and drops of blood covered his fingers. But he wouldn't, and couldn't stop. Not until he found that seashell. Ellone would have loved it.

"Squall!" Matron stopped in front of the boy. "Squall, stop, squall." Her eyes glistened with tears, holding the boy's bloodied hands, silently asking him to stop tormenting himself. 

"Matron." 

His hands froze in their search, turning to her, the azure eyes now stormy grey. The question he had was now seemingly more and more important. He had never doubted Sis, but he needed to verify. What was a pact between him and Ellone was suddenly becoming a betrayal by his only kin. He watched Matron's eyes with a flicker of hope.

"Sis. She is coming back, isn't she?" The innocent boy had bore that small faith in his sister, a grain of consolation and self-denial. He needed that to go on. Matron couldn't bear to snatch it away from him.

"Squall." She spoke no more, but her silence was all the proof he needed. It was all in her eyes. Nothing else was important. From that one moment, he realised that his Elle was never coming back. She was never his Sis. She had never liked him. He was pinning for the wrong person. 

Steadying himself, he stood up, and brushed the bits of grass on his pants. The storm had subsided, leaving a glassy emptiness in his cerulean eyes. He bowed, clasping his hands in front of him, feeling a certain crunch beneath his feet, but said nothing. His expression betrayed naught.

"Sorry I got into a mess, Matron. I'll go wash up." The shell was suddenly forgotten, and he ran off.

Her hands were stained with the dewdrops of the grass, and she rose from her fall. _Hyne, have mercy on the boy._ Stepping towards the house, she chanced upon something beside her sandals. 

Bits and pieces of a shiny broken seashell lay by her feet, glistening under the afternoon sun.

Author's Notes: It's a one shot piece I did for Squall, and reviews please. I haven't written anything in a long time.


End file.
